Different from the First Time
by Tossedthrough
Summary: Waking up can mean very different things. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. The inevitable thing about waking up is that you have no control on what waits for you when you open your eyes. Short oneshot based off a headcanon from Tumblr.


Hey there!

So this is just a short little oneshot based upon a headcanon that someone on Tumblr came with for HTTYD3. I unfortunately cannot remember who actually came up with this idea.

The idea is someone elses but the story is mine.

This is the first time I've tried to write something like this (I usually write light, fluffy, adventure type stories).

This has also been posted on my Tumblr, so sorry if you accidently read it twice.

Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy! I sure enjoyed writing it.- Tossed

Black surrounds me, it's the only thing I'm aware of. I slowly open my eyes, the dark roofing beams of my house stretching far up above me. My body feels heavy, as if it's been weighed down by stones. I slowly sit up, grunting with the effort, my stomach pulling jarringly with the effort. I place a hand over my stomach, feeling the extra cloth under my shirt, obviously bandages wrapped tight around my abdomen. My arms are free of my armour and I quickly yank the covers back over my legs to reveal a fully intact right leg and left leg ending in a stump just below the knee. A rush of breath escapes my lips as I sigh in relief. Thankfully I hadn't lost the other leg this time.

I raise a hand to brace upon my forehead to try to steady myself as my head starts to spin with the sudden movement of me moving my covers. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness, my familiar house spread out before me, everything in its normal place, as if nothing had happened. The fireplace bare of fire, the heat in the air uncharacteristic for Berk. I swing my legs carefully over the edge of the bed, making sure not to move fast enough to make my head spin. My prosthetic is propped up on the side of my bed. I slowly attach it carefully to my leg, ensuring it is clasped tightly and won't fall off while I walk. I place a hand on my bedpost and brace myself with it, slowly rising to my feet while keeping myself steady. My head stays straight, a hiss slipping from between my teeth as my stomach pulls sharply. The sound cuts through room, the following silence roaring in my ears.

Sucking in a breath, I steel myself and take a small step forward. Unlike that first time, I do not stumble. I walk carefully towards the door, the thought of how similar this awakening is to that first time. My hand makes purchase in the cool metal of the door handle and I pull it slowly open, taking a step outside. All thoughts of comparison leave my mind as I gaze up at the night sky stretched out above the island and reaching all the way to the horizon in all directions. With a skinny moon and no clouds to obscure, the stars shone brightly out from the sky in a breathtaking sight. A sight that would never fail to take my breath away when I went on my nightly flights with Toothless.

My thoughts trail off as my legs give out from underneath me and I plunge straight to the ground, my hands barely able to catch me. Toothless… I feel tears start to stream soundlessly out onto the ground. Scenes start to flash in front of my eyes. A deafening roar, fire from all sides, ironically like in the first time. Leathery black coming up to shield me from the flames. I gut-wrenching scream-like roar ripping from my best friend. The flash of fire dying away as suddenly as it had come. Limp leathery black falling, limp, away. My scream cut off by a ripping through my stomach, wetness drenching my armour in seconds. A last look at Toothless, fallen and broken beyond repair, before the world tilts and goes black.

My hands clutch my head as scream out into the night. My stomach is stabbing sharply as I rock with the power of my screams, but it is nothing compared to the pain that is ripping apart my heart and soul. I scream and shout Toothless's name out over and over again. Some irrational part of me is clinging to the hope that he will hear, that he will come back and comfort me. But there is no one as I rock and scream and cry. He was always there for me, always comforting me, always protecting me until his very end. Sobs rack my body, uncontrollable if I could bring myself to care.

My hands clutch to anything near, as if trying to clutch myself outside of this twisted nightmare, but I know it is no use. This is real and there is no escape from this reality. My tear continue to splash to the ground as that fleeting comparison appears in my mind. This awakening is very much like that first time, but unlike that first time, Toothless has failed to save one other life. This time, my screams heightening now with my head pressed firmly against the ground, this time Toothless failed to save himself.


End file.
